ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Scaremonger
Sandbox I have created my own User:Scaremonger/Sandbox to firstly free up my Talk page, and secondly because I don't like to test in the public Sandbox. I know maybe I should; but what is the reason? :Having personal sandboxes is perfectly OK. The public one may get swept smooth occasionally, so you don't want complex projects at risk like that. Play away in your own back yard here! Robin Patterson 15:41, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Things to do *Increase the grid size on the island page *Create an interactive map using small island images (I have tested this and it might just work). *Place text on IslandTown in a scroll like in the game! *Island name is blow the actual graphic (using absolute) and causes an overlap. Need to create some alliance templates to sort out these pages too. * Alliances_on_Server/UK/Kappa * Ikariam:Alliances Templates I am working on templates for the following pages: Template has been renamed, and links to it should be cleaned up before deletion. The old Island page with lower case "p" should be deleted. Island Navigation Moved to my User:Scaremonger/Sandbox ::Potential there - for each island's own page, I presume? A glance at your sandbox shows that you've mastered the Sydney suburbs model. One point - please lighten the background because it's hard to read black on. Robin Patterson 10:19, 19 May 2008 (UTC) * Yeah, thats the idea but I think the Sydney Suburbs model requires a template though. * NOTE: Yes it does, and I've created one now. Grid maps Beautiful (as noted elsewhere). The icons for Wonders won't fit comfortably, will they? Can you reduce the images to sit neatly beside the resource icons? One small point I thought of after looking at Category:Grid maps. Having a hundred all under "G" does no real harm, but a little quirk in the coding could make them a little easier for readers: a piped link for the category, just adding a pipe and the initial digit. Example 2. Robin Patterson 10:19, 19 May 2008 (UTC) * I tried reducing the images to 20px high, and they don't look good at all (can't tell what they are). Scaremonger 10:54, 19 May 2008 (UTC) * Didn't know that about the Category, I've ammended the scripts, and that will be included tonight. Scaremonger 10:54, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry I have not commented you on the GREAT work you have done on the Islands, Gridmaps and all the templates for them as well - That had to have taken a lot of time and effort to do - again GREAT job - btw I did post a idea on the Template talk:Infobox Island page about using other symbols and leaving ∇ for the test server -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|''Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 02:44, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Page Generation Well, I've written all these programs to produce Maps, Table, Lists etc, and this Wiki has no-where that I can upload them. I think I might start a page about them, and put the code on my website instead. Someone might find them helpful at some point. Hey!, You might even want to change the pages without having to type it all manually... lol I'm placing these programs in Source code. Island Mapping Demographics Interestingly there are different amounts of each island type. I wasn't expecting that! If I get any input, I'll publish the maps of the islands, (Just islands, seperate resources, and all resources). Hell, I might do it anyway... Here is the place I shall put it, if I feel like it...Demographic data I wonder if I can obtain any other data from Ikariam that I can use? Population? High Scores by Island? Alliances by Island... I have added a gallery (Without proper images) in my User:Scaremonger/Sandbox. Open for comments.... Added a List of islands/Statistics page for details regarding islands. Interactive maps I have set up a Grid map using an imagemap. Not sure if it works well enough tho... User:Scaremonger/Sandbox. (and yes, that is a map of the entire Ikariam world). Insert formula here Merging Alliances pages with Server pages?? No, thank you. Links from one to the other, where practicable, but the pages serve different functions and may each get quite long. Server pages will have details of patches and start dates and links to players and so on, in addition to links to alliance pages. Alliance pages can have screeds of detail about the top 100 or 200 alliances and linkages of alliances. Robin Patterson 15:10, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Wonders These have been added to the Island list Colonization edit Hi, I reverted the edit on Colonization, just because you would need Spirit Level in order to make do with a level 15 warehouse. I think we should leave the researches out of advice like that, just like for the building requirements. Chupchup 07:50, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Good point. I forgot about Spirit level, and thought I'd made a mistake when I put together the table. Cheers. Scaremonger 12:47, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Reduce your boredom! Towns "a sufficiently high level (18,16,16,16)"? Surely that 18 (and eventually the others) should be upped to 20 for another action point? One use of action points is to raid inactives (most of which never revive and therefore should be raided so that their resources are not wasted). Huge returns from inactives sometimes: such as 30000 gold and hundreds of resources. Often all for two slingers and a ship and an action point. Then there's trading. What sizes are your trading posts? If they are big enough (such as level 15), you can see far enough to pick the bargains for resale at a profit. Robin Patterson 01:07, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Odd! I thought I'd already replied to this. I remember typing up a response (Hopefully i didn;t type it somewhere weird)... :I'm going to stay playing, just got my 5th town, and started an alliance so there is plenty to do. :Trading is a problem as I'm on the edge of the world, and can only "see" in one direction greatly reducing the number of islands that I could trade with, but there is plenty of scope. Scaremonger 08:55, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, you replied promptly on my talk page, I think. Surely you haven't got five towns all at the extreme edge of the outer archipelagos? Wherever you're a little bit in from the edge, you should expand your trading post to the point where it would be gaining only a couple of islands if it got bigger. Then you can do deals with the towns right on the edge, whose owners follow your reasoning and don't have big trading posts and therefore may have very little idea what the market prices are and will therefore sometimes offer to buy or sell at prices that you know are real bargains. (For an extra market guide see Category:Trading.) Robin Patterson 12:30, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::: Thats a good point. I'm not right at the edge, but those who are will be in a difficult situation... Cheers/ Scaremonger 13:25, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::: I've started a page called the Advanced players guide to help others who are finding the game a bit dull Scaremonger 13:36, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Island pages Have I missed your reply or have you missed the questions? I do hope your expertise and enthusiasm have not failed. Please see http://ikariam.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Infobox_Island#Other_ideas_and_responses Robin Patterson 08:31, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Recommend / Vote for new staff Click here to see / recommend / vote. -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 21:52, 22 June 2008 (UTC) , , etc - you are boss With at much time and effort you spent on those pages / templates - you are the boss - if you feel 9x9 is too big and want 7x7 or back to 5x5 etc then make it so - what you decided I will back you up on -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 01:13, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Naming of towns I dont think we can use '''Town Names' at all as a parameter for the names -- what do we do if someone changes the name of their town later ( I know I have done a few name changes from the default Polis to Morph then later to Morph Crystal -- My suggestion is the same that you use to determine town loacations on the map (plot1, plot2, plot3, or something along those lines that will not change no matter what the name of the town changes to -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|''Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 22:19, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :I would use the sub pages called /plot1 or whatever you call them and use the name= parameter you already use for the click on link aka plot1=Morph } if that will work that way they can change their name but it will still use plot1 no mater the name -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 22:30, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think we can have '''Town' support so long as they can rename them without creating new pages that become un-linked to (orphaned) if you use the plot support as to the order so far the Island pages are going Island / Country / Server I would expand on that and add /plot to the list like this Aughaos/uk/Alpha/plot1 or such if it will work ? request I was wondering if it was possible ( on that small island if you can click on the name and go back up 1 page and click on the coord to go to grid map ) at moment if I went to wrong Server so to speak I have to go from the Island page to the Gridmap then back down to the Island name to choose different server - I hope I explained that good -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|''Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 23:26, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::I hope you don't mind that I did the above change I mentioned - I figured you had gone for the evening - this is still your project - I just made small change that I thought would help in long wrong run - ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 00:21, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Tell me if this formatting is better on mousover or not ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 00:52, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Renaming (Moving) your template You should be able to Rename your template to anything you want - just click on the '''Move' tab at the top of the page and give it a new location ( name ) the old page will remain and be redirected to the new page so actualy both will work untill the old page is deleted again you should be able to do that as well -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|''Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 22:39, 1 July 2008 (UTC) and You do know that you made show the ?? we still do want the 5x5 or 7x7 or 9x9 Grid with the Gridmap - incase we made you think otherwise -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 19:44, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Missing Island on Gridmap 5x 6x ? There is a problem report for Grid map 5x:6x stating a island is missing from Co-Ordinates 53 x 62 - Here is link to the -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 14:29, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Dynamic Grid Maps I'll make some links in here to my work... Still planning it... Rollback If I am correct you should now have the ability to rollback - should see rollback next to undo on vandalized pages -- Rollback lets you undo Multiple changes that were done in a row by that person - meaning if they did a change then saved it then did a 2nd change and saved it- if you click Rollback -- it will undo BOTH changes by that person but wont undo muli changes if they save a change then someone else saves a change then they do a 2nd change it will just undo that one change I gave you this option because you been doing alot of vandalism cleanup and thought this would help you in some instances also you do not have to enter a reason (explanation) when you use rollback - it still shows up in the logs though -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 02:50, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Admin Status changes I have recently had to change the protection status of the List of unimplemented buildings page to locked-sysop status because '''Registered' users were defacing the page as well. :As a result I have made Scaremonger and User:Chupchup into Sysops so that they can still edit any page that is protected. :I have also made Robin Patterson in to a Bureaucrat so that there he or I can do whatever is necessary to correct the problem. ( [[User:Jrooksjr |''Morph]] | | Talk ) 02:27, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Ne0Freedom? Are you also Ne0Freedom? - ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 17:16, 9 October 2008 (UTC) You were doing the Island templates and such - and now he has done some - so I thought it might have been you under new name - before I later seen you make a post as Scaremonger ( later - after I posted on your user page ) -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 16:46, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Forum on Blocking Anonomous edits Please view this forum Vandalism - Why allow anonymous editing? and give your view / ideas -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 15:20, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Admin's Slate Admin's Slate - A page to contact admins in general for requests/notifications/etc, and have admins post the same, instead of individual people's Talk pages, or using the forums (watercooler and Help don't seem appropriate). I'm unsure if this exists in some form already or not. The above page is a sub-user page, so it's still in development. Please comment on it in its Talk, if you're interested, and even if you're not, please say so. I don't want to add a page nobody cares about or would use. ~ by 'Eliria''' 17:26, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Grid maps 10x:xx Not sure why you undid the changes I just made, but the maps as they stand for the 10x:xx pages are all wrong. Example: 10x:1x has all 3's for the x column headings. Archond 14:48, 24 April 2009 (UTC)